The present invention relates to a massage unit or massage device and in particular the invention relates to such a unit that can be deemed an improvement of a unit as described in German printed patent application No. 3036467.
Other massage units are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,856. The device of this patent includes a stationary padded patient supporting surface, having a centrally located rectangular opening, and a plurality of relatively rigid rollers in the form of a rotatable drum assembly mounted on a carriage biased upwardly into the rectangular opening to alternately press against portions of the patient's body lying on the table, so as to apply an oscillating massaging and manipulating effect on the body. The carriage is moved in the bed and in relation to the opening in the bed.